The Dark Horse
by My Universe
Summary: Almost three years have passed since Edward left Bella in the forest. Find out the consequences of Edward's actions and how they continue to impact the future. Sometimes, fate favors the dark horse.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Almost three years have passed since Edward left Bella in the forest. Find out the consequences of Edward's actions and how they continue to impact the future. Sometimes fate favors the Dark Horse.

* * *

**A/N:** Please forgive this long author's note. They usually won't be like this.

First, I want to be honest and say this is my first attempt at a Twilight fanfic and my first attempt with a non-canon pairing, but this plot idea would NOT leave me alone.

Second, I want to assure my SVM/TB fanfic readers that I am NOT abandoning any of my stories and they will be updated soon. The first couple of chapters of this story just had to be put down on paper before I could concentrate on anything else.

Next, I want to be clear that I have read TONS of fanfic and I know that my readings have influenced this story. While I haven't read any other story with this plot, I want to thank all the authors who've written before me because they have provided great characterizations for Peter and Charlotte and expanded on the history of Jasper. I'm not intentionally using anyone else's ideas in my story, but I'm aware that all my previous readings may influence my writing at times. If you ever feel like I need to give credit to another fanfic author because of ideas that show up in my story, please leave me a review or send me a PM and I'll give credit where it is due.

Also, I don't have a beta in the Twilight fanfic world yet, so please forgive any errors. If you are interested in betaing for this story, please send me a PM.

Finally, thank you for reading and I hope you'll leave me a review to let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcomed especially since I'm new to the Twilight fanfic world.

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Mrs. Meyer. I'm only playing with the Universe.

* * *

**JPOV**

As I reached the crest of another hill, I looked to the West and could easily see the rooftop of Peter and Charlotte's summer home through the surrounding trees. I immediately felt some of the tension leave my body as I realized I was only about five miles away from their Montana hideaway. I wasn't sure if they were home at the moment, but if they weren't, I knew they'd be back soon. They had spent the summer months in this home for the last two decades and I knew they intended to continue the tradition.

For the foreseeable future, I would spend my summer months here too. I was finally going home to my real family.

Unbidden, a small smile formed on my lips. It was probably the first genuine smile to grace my features in almost three years.

As I walked through the woods at a leisurely pace, I embraced my last few moments of the nomadic lifestyle before running enthusiastically into the next chapter of my existence.

The last two years traveling the country by myself was freeing, exhilarating, and enlightening. When I left the Cullen _family_, I walked out their door with only the clothes on my back. I didn't take my wallet, cell phone, motorcycle, or anything else. I just left and never looked back.

Of course, all my important belongings were stored in different places throughout the country and I had plenty of money in the bank. However, I hadn't felt the need to be anchored to anyone or anything, even if it was only a simple change of clothes. I hadn't contacted anyone during my travels and I had only crossed paths with a few other nomads during the last two years. I was certain at least a couple of the Cullens had probably tried to get in touch with me, but I didn't have any reason to talk to them. As far as my _true_ family was concerned, well, Peter would know that I just needed some time to myself.

Now, however, I was ready to move on. Yes, I had needed the last two years to get my head on straight and make some decisions about my future, but from the moment I stepped foot off of the Cullen's front porch I knew I was going to go back to my true home.

Unable to hold back any longer and finding myself eager to reach my destination, I started running at vampire speed. I was knocking on the front door a minute later.

When a moment passed without the door opening, I knew they were not at home and a small trickle of disappointment passed through me before I shrugged internally. I would simply be a surprise for them to find when they came home.

Before letting myself into the house, I opened my senses and scented the air to determine how long they had been gone.

My entire body went rigid as my remaining senses immediately reached out to verify what my nose had already confirmed.

In my very long life, I have been truly shocked only a handful of times, but this . . .

Before I could complete my thought or recover from the shock of smelling _that_ scent, the front door was slowly opened to reveal a human.

_That _human.

What the fuck?

Forget the fact that Peter and Charlotte never bring humans to their retreat.

Ignore the fact that said human is also at their home _alone_.

Even look over the obvious evidence that wafted around the house indicating the human came here often.

I could have accepted all of those things without a second thought because Peter has always been a little strange and Charlotte always put up with his shenanigans.

But _this _human.

_Her._

Bella _fucking_ Swan.

What the fuck!

All I could do was stare into her chocolate colored eyes while my vampire mind tried to unfuck itself. She stared right back into my eyes without a hint of fear and only a little surprise.

After a couple of minutes staring at each other, during which I was still trying to comprehend what my mind was telling me, Bella decided to break the silence.

"Hello Jasper."

Her voice was enough to snap my mind out of lockdown.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I growled as I took a step towards her.

Damn. She still smelled good.

Rather than taking a step back, Bella placed one hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "I live here."

"Bullshit." I growled out before I could stop myself and then I stepped around her into the entrance foyer. "Where are they?"

The door slammed shut behind me. I turned back around to pin her with a furious glare.

She didn't even flinch and her emotions were now a steady stream of annoyance and anger.

"They are not here, obviously." She spat at me before turning on her heel and walking into the left hallway, which I knew headed to the kitchen. I followed her into the room before grabbing her shoulder and turning her around.

"Where. Are. They?"

She fucking rolled her eyes. "They left for Vegas on Monday. They'll be back Friday night."

I allowed her to pull out of my hold and she walked over to the stove. Apparently, I had interrupted her cooking. It smelled foul.

"Why are you here?" I harshly repeated a slightly calmer version of my earlier question.

She didn't turn back around to face me as she continued to stir the food on the stove. Her voice was firm and held finality. "I already told you. I. Live. Here."

My throat was burning with thirst, my mind was still recovering from shock, and her attitude was pissing me off. My patience was coming to an end.

She was saved by the bell.

Or the telephone as the case may be.

She answered the cell phone lying on the counter without looking at the caller ID. "How much do you know?"

"Baby Phoenix, you know me too well." With my vampire hearing, I could hear Peter laughing. "All I know is that my know-it-all brain told me something bad was going to happen if I didn't call our little bird. What's going on?"

"Big brother's home." She deadpanned while she turned to glare at me.

"That mother fucker has the worst timing." His tone was still jovial and didn't hold an ounce of the fear or regret I would expect for the fucked up welcome home surprise I just found. "Over two years since we heard from him and he shows up during our only planned vacation of the summer. Is he with you now?"

"Yeah. He just got here."

"Major, I'm sure you are all kinds of pissed and a mighty bit confused. Bella can fill you in on the details of everything when she feels comfortable and we'll be home on Friday as planned." Peter spoke to me even though Bella continued to hold the phone. His next words sent another wave of shock and fury through me. "Understand this though, Bella is part of this family now and nothing you say or do will change that fact. If you hurt her, there will be hell to pay."

Before I could take the phone and unleash my anger on him, he hung up. Bella tossed the cell phone back on the counter nonchalantly and turned to plate her meal.

I felt like I was on some episode of the freakin' Twilight Zone.

I watched her walk over to the kitchen island and sit on one of the stools to eat her meal. After a couple of bites, she looked up at me and tilted her head to one side slightly. Her eyes narrowed a little and her emotions shifted to determination.

"Your eyes are black. You're obviously pissed off and thirsty. There's plenty of wild life out there. Go hunt."

With a defiant stare, I spoke through my teeth. "I don't feed from animals anymore."

I expected a little fear but this damn human never did what was expected of her. She held up a finger in my direction to signal me to wait as she walked over to open the refrigerator. When she turned around after closing the door back, she raised her hand to show me a bag of blood.

"Emergency stash." She explained with a shrug before setting about getting a glass and warming the blood in the microwave.

After she placed the warmed blood on the counter in front of me, she returned to her food to finish eating. I continued to stare at her while I mindlessly drank my blood.

Hundreds of scenarios were flashing through my mind as I tried to understand how this human girl ended up with Peter and Charlotte. Even if Bella had somehow crossed paths with them by coincidence, how did they end up taking her in as family? I was the only other being they had ever claimed as a relation and that was rooted in venom and a shared fucked-up history.

What could have tied my family to Bella?

On top of all of that, Peter and Charlotte have always been human drinkers and they never played with their food. It's true they had somewhat of a conscious since they only hunted violent criminals, but they certainly had never built a relationship with a human before. They always lived in seclusion from the human population and only interacted with humans when necessary.

I was having trouble comprehending any chain of events that could have lead to this situation.

Not to mention the fact that while part of me was trying to understand how Bella came to be here, the other part of my brain was focused on my anger.

Did they know about Bella's history with the Cullen's and myself? About the events that occurred on her eighteenth birthday? If so, why wouldn't they ask my opinion before declaring her part of the family, which had always been limited to the three of us? And did Peter really threaten _me_ if I were to hurt Bella?

As my brain continued to process the facts and my emotions raged on, Bella finished her meal, cleaned up the kitchen, and started walking to the sliding glass door in the back of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

Without breaking her stride, she responded over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"Riding."

Part of me wanted to go shake the infuriating girl, but the smaller part of me that was still sane decided I needed to use the time alone to calm down. I couldn't figure anything out if I didn't start to think rationally.

With a sigh, I decided to go clean up before dealing with anything else surrounding Isabella Swan.

As I turned to walk towards the stairs, I was certain of only one thing; my new path in life wasn't going to be as smooth as I had hoped.

* * *

A/N: Please leave me a review and tell me if you think I should continue. It's my first Twilight fanfic and I'm rather nervous. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading and especially for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just playing with the Universe.

* * *

I've had a room in each of Peter and Charlotte's homes since they convinced me to leave Maria. Charlotte always made sure they were furnished to my taste and she kept a few changes of clothes and boots around just in case I decide to drop in empty handed like I had this time around. Even if I didn't stop by for a few years, the clothes would always fit. It wasn't like I was going to be changing sizes anytime soon.

After enjoying a long shower in the en suite bathroom, I dressed in a white t-shirt and a faded pair of jeans before making my way to the study on the first floor. I needed to use Peter's computer to take care of a few things.

As I entered the study, I was unable to ignore Bella's scent. While it was ever present in the house, it was especially strong in this room and I could only assume she still enjoyed reading. I didn't really care and I wasn't interested in thinking about it further. I just hoped she had the good sense to stay away while I was in here. I wasn't in the mood to think about her reappearance in my life or the mystery surrounding it. I had more important things to take care of.

I sat down at the largest of three desks in the study and pushed the power button on the computer. While I waited on the Welcome screen to pop up, I glanced at the two pictures sitting on Peter's desk. One I had seen before. It was a picture of Charlotte, Peter, and myself that had been taken decades ago by Esme when they had visited us for a weekend.

The other picture on the desk caused me to frown, as it was a snapshot of Charlotte and Bella. The women stood side by side with one of their arms wrapped tightly around the other's waist while their remaining hands were clasped together in front of them. It looked as if they were holding each other upright. Their heads were close together as if they had just shared a secret before losing control of their laughter.

The picture radiated mutual affection and sisterhood.

I growled slightly as I looked away from the picture and back to the computer screen. I wasn't going to deal with that situation yet.

I spent the next several hours taking care of business and shopping online. While I was living the life of a nomad, I had stopped every few months at Internet cafes or libraries to log online and check on my investments and other items that couldn't be ignored in the 21st century. I also had one of the lawyer's I kept on retainer hold onto my mail and pay any bills that needed to be taken care of while I 'traveled.'

I emailed my attorney the PO Box address I knew Peter kept in a nearby town and asked him to forward all of my mail immediately. Since he was also into the black market for documents, I asked him for the usual identity package with the name Jasper Whitlock. Since I had left everything at the Cullen's, I needed a new driver's license and other legal documents for the rare occasions when I interacted with humans.

When that was done, I changed my address with a few of my banks before logging onto a website to order a new cell phone and set up mobile service. Next, I ordered a laptop and a few other electronics gadgets that I had missed over the past couple of years. My final shopping stop on the World Wide Web involved some minor clothes shopping along with a few small items to make my room feel more personal.

With most of the major items on my task list completed, I turned my attention to the human world. I hadn't kept up with pop culture, politics, or any other news during the past two years and it was important to have a rudimentary understanding of the events in the world so that I wouldn't stick out amongst humans.

When I finally decided I had learned enough for one sitting, I turned off Peter's computer and left to go for a quick run. I had gotten used to being outdoors during the last two years and I craved some fresh air. Thankfully, I didn't have to deal with Bella on my way out since I had heard her return to the house hours ago, shower, and go to bed.

Over the next few of hours, I leisurely explored a ten-mile radius surrounding the house while I continued to consciously ignore the 'Bella situation.' I simply enjoyed nature and the fact that I was home.

After the sun rose, I decided it was time to get the upcoming confrontation over with so I turned back towards the house. I was determined to find out why Bella was now considered part of the family and then I would start figuring out how to get her disowned.

From my limited experience with the girl in the past, I knew any event that involved Bella Swan never went as planned. So, I'm not sure why I was surprised when my plan to get some answers was foiled by said human.

As I stepped out of the woods surrounding the house, Bella was walking down the front porch steps with her purse on her arm and car keys in her hand. When she opened the driver's side door to the grey Prius in the driveway, she caught sight of me walking towards the house. She simply nodded before getting into the car and driving away.

It infuriated me.

I knew my reaction was illogical but that didn't matter. The fact that her only acknowledgment of my presence was a fuckin' nod pissed me off. It was practically a dismissal and I was not the kind of vampire who allowed someone to dismiss them - _ever_.

She was a human who had somehow wormed her way into my family and she didn't even have the decency to _feel_ the need to explain or to apologize for her intrusion.

I was tempted to chase her down and demand my answers but I was too angry to be close to her now. I ran into the woods in the opposite direction from Bella and I continued to run for an hour until I deemed myself far enough away from our home territory to feed.

When I returned home four hours later, my thirst was under control and I was calmer. Bella's car was back in the driveway but her heartbeat was not in the house. I heard her near the barn in back of the house muttering to herself but I couldn't make out the words. I decided to ignore her for a few minutes longer in favor of a quick shower.

Fifteen minutes later, I started walking towards the corral behind the barn where I could see a large coal black horse being groomed by Bella. Her back was to me and she had yet to hear my arrival. I was slightly surprised the horse hadn't reacted to my approach but I quickly deduced that the horses here had to be accustomed to vampires due to Peter and Charlotte presence.

I was about ten feet from Bella when I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at the back of her form. My mind went into overdrive for what must have been the millionth time in the past twenty-four hours.

I had seen Bella yesterday and this morning, but both times I had been distracted by my emotions and I hadn't really been very observant. If I had paid attention before, I would have easily catalogued the changes in her body that signified the fully-grown woman she now was instead of the awkward teenager she used to be.

I also probably would have considered why she was wearing long sleeved shirts and tight jeans that were unseasonably warm for the summer weather.

And I definitely would have noticed the scars that covered every inch of her exposed skin, which I could now see thanks to the skimpy shorts and tank top she was wearing. The scars on the back of her body appeared to be random lines of varying length, width, and shape. Some of the lines crossed at seemingly random places while others were almost perfectly parallel to each other. With my enhanced site, I could easily distinguish between the scars that indicated a superficial injury versus the ones that had required multiple stitches.

The longest scar I could see was on the back of her thigh and I could count that almost fifty individual stitches were used to close the wound.

Mindlessly, I started walking again and my hand reached out to trace one of the long, angry looking scars on the back of her right arm. However, the second my finger made contact with her skin she shrieked and whirled around to face me.

"Damn it, Jasper." She shouted as soon as she recovered from being startled. "Make some fuckin' noise when you walk."

I ignored her outburst. "What happened to you?"

The question came out surprisingly soft considering how angry I had been over her presence here at my family's home, but something about seeing her marred skin overrode my earlier rage.

At least temporarily.

Her answer wasn't immediate, but only a vampire would have caught her very slight pause.

"I bet on the wrong horse." She shrugged before starting to walk off. Her emotions were a mix of acceptance, resolve, irritation, and anger.

I lightly grabbed her upper arm with one hand and pointed at the back of her forearm. My voice was stern. "Don't lie to me, Bella. These marks are not from a horse."

She blinked and furrowed her eyebrows for a second before she laughed and slightly pulled on her arm to get me to release her. I was distracted and confused by her laughter so I let go.

"I didn't mean it literally, Jasper."

Bella walked over to a bench to pick up a different brush for the horse. "It's a saying. It means . . . "

"I know what it means." I snapped at her as she walked back over from the workbench.

"Okay then." She responded lightly as she started brushing the side of the horse opposite me.

When she didn't say anything else, I took a deep breath trying to gain a little bit of patience. She was infuriating.

"You didn't really answer the question, Bella."

She stopped brushing the horse and looked up at me evenly. Her emotions were still the same mix as before but her irritation and anger were starting to win out over the resolve and acceptance.

"Why would I?" She challenged me. "We never really knew each other very well in the past, you abandoned me along with the rest of your family without even the simple courtesy of a 'goodbye,' and you've been a jackass since you showed up here yesterday. None of those things endear me to you or make me want to share my history with you. Especially, a painful event that only two other people in this world know about."

Part of me knew she had made a couple of good points, but I was too annoyed by one thing she said to acknowledge the rest of it. My voice held hints of a growl as I spoke. "The Cullen's are not now nor have they ever been my family. Peter and Char have been my only true family since I was reborn into this life. The three of us have been _quite_ content with that arrangement for decades." With disdain, I spat out my next words. "Now, I'm suddenly told we've gained a forth member."

With a defiant glare, Bella snarled out her next words.

"Congratulations. It's a girl."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please take a second and leave a review to tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for reading and especially for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Two quick notes: First, I don't really know anything about horses or how to care for them so please overlook any glaring mistakes. Also, I'm still looking for a Twilight universe beta so let me know if you are interested. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just playing with the Universe.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Part of me knew she had made a couple of good points, but I was too annoyed by one thing she said to acknowledge the rest of it. My voice held hints of a growl as I spoke. "The Cullen's are not now nor have they ever been my family. Peter and Char have been my only true family since I was reborn into this life. The three of us have been quite content with that arrangement for decades." With disdain, I spat out my next words. "Now, I'm suddenly told we've gained a forth member."_

_With a defiant glare, Bella snarled out her next words._

"_Congratulations. It's a girl." _

* * *

We stared at each other without moving for two minutes and forty-three seconds.

I wasn't exactly counting but it was something my vampire mind catalogued none-the-less.

During our impromptu stare down, several things occurred to me. First, Bella had started to feel fear during our conversation. It was only a small amount and it was abundantly overshadowed by her anger and frustration, but it _was_ there and I could only assume that _I_ was scaring her in some way.

Surprisingly, it was the first time I could ever remember feeling Bella's fear directed at me. Even at her birthday party years ago when I had lunged at her, she had never truly been afraid. It was an anomaly I'd pondered briefly when it first happened but other things had been on my mind at the time and I never revisited the observation. I wondered if she would explain her thoughts from the event if I asked her.

Probably not.

Regardless, Bella should always be afraid of me because I'm a deadly fucker. Even my own kind shies away from me and knows to stay out of my way. Hell, all of the Cullens were terrified of me and, in rare moments, I can still feel fear from Peter and Charlotte.

I couldn't blame any of them. My past and my scars were neon signs warning others of my strength and brutality.

Now, however, I felt a little regret pass through me at finally having caused Bella to fear me. In that moment, I could admit, if only to myself, that it had been refreshing to be around someone who didn't have an underlying fear of me.

Of course, I'd fucked that up.

Damn it and damn her for making me feel bad for scaring her.

Suddenly, at the two minute and forty-four second mark, Bella took a really deep breath before closing her eyes and breaking our connection. She kept her eyes closed a moment longer as she took another deep breath. I could feel her calming down and I waited for what she would do next.

She shook her head minutely before opening her eyes to meet mine again. Her efforts to calm herself worked effectively and her demeanor softened.

"I don't want to keep arguing with you, and I don't want there to be constant tension in the house." She spoke in a resigned voice. "The fact is that we both need to learn, at the very least, to be cordial to each other before Peter and Char get home. Can we agree on that?"

The stubborn ass in me responded before I even thought over her words, "No, you can just leave."

Her jaw set angrily as she hissed, "I'm not leaving."

I tilted my head slightly as I appraised her emotions. She was feeling angry, frustrated, resolute, and afraid.

The interesting part was that her fear spiked with her words.

So, maybe she wasn't afraid of _me _after all.

The only excuse I have for what happened next is that I had given my inner asshole free reign over the last two years and I hadn't regained control of him yet.

"It really makes no difference to me if you want to wait until they come home so _they_ can tell you to leave." I shrugged then shook my head at her when she started to protest. "Don't bother trying to lie to me by denying it's a possibility. I can feel your mounting fear." I paused for effect. "I would just think it would be easier for you to leave on your own this time instead of having _another_ family choose to abandon you."

Well, fuck.

At least I can admit I'm an asshole.

The lash of pain that flashed through her felt like a hot poker being stabbed into my chest.

Amazingly, she didn't flinch or show any outward reaction as her emotions rolled through her like a storm cloud. Instead, she simply looked at me stoically for a few moments before speaking without inflection.

"I would tell you that using your gift to find one of my deep seeded fears and then picking at the open wound that caused it is an act completely beneath you. However, I'm fairly certain you just proved to me that you've already sank so low that there _is_ nothing beneath you."

Damn it.

Even my inner asshole was starting to respect her bitchiness.

I watched her as she walked back around the horse to stand in front of me, and she carelessly dropped the brush she had been using onto the ground.

"Maybe I need to make this whole picture clearer for your, Jackass." She spoke heatedly before grabbing my left hand and moving it toward her throat.

I was so confused by her actions that I let her direct my movements without resistance. She placed my hand so it was gripping loosely around the base of her throat and I could feel her pulse thrumming wildly beneath my fingers. She moved her hand to my wrist in an effort to keep my hand in place and then she stared into my eyes without fear.

"The only way I'm leaving this family is if I'm completely dead. So, if that's how it's going to be, then fucking get it over with."

I rolled my eyes at her theatrics.

Of course, it didn't escape her notice and her anger hit a whole new level.

"Don't fuckin' disregard me, asshole." She practically growled at me. "I'm not being a drama queen and if you would use that damn gift of yours then you would see that I'm completely serious."

I leaned down toward her face until we were practically nose-to-nose. "I know how serious you _think_ you are, Isabella. I simply wonder if your hosts know that you are suicidal."

She laughed humorlessly in my face without taking her eyes away from mine or backing away. "I have a family I love and plans for the future. I'm not suicidal, Jasper. I'm practical."

I leaned back away from her face slightly in an effort to calm myself. Her scent was enticing me in several different ways.

"Explain." I managed to hiss.

She narrowed her eyes. "Peter and Char will never ask me to leave. I _know_ this even if my heart has trouble believing it at times. I also know that this situation leaves _you_ with three options: leave, accept me, or kill me. I'm betting you would have left already if that was an acceptable option to you." She paused for a second before continuing. "For everyone's sake, I'd like to get the 'kill me' option off the table before they come home. I don't want them accidentally getting killed in the cross fire if you attack me while they are here and they attempt to protect me."

She seemed to come to an end of her speech but she didn't break eye contact with me. I had to begrudgingly respect her a little for that since there are very few beings on the planet that would make eye contact with me at all.

Still, while her speech had some interesting points, I continued to question one glaring issue.

"Nice speech, but if you are not suicidal then why aren't you afraid of dying. I've been around several suicidal beings and even they were still afraid to die."

"Why should I fear death?" She chuckled mirthlessly. "Sure. There are things I still want to do and plans I've made, but the only ones who would miss me are Peter and Char. They have each other and would go on without me and be fine."

"Maybe you think I should fear death itself." She shrugged easily. "The way I see it; there are three possibilities for the afterlife: nothingness, heaven, or hell."

"If death is nothingness, it may be a relief after the past few years of my life. If it's heaven, then I've somehow earned a reprieve and there's nothing _to_ fear."

Suddenly, Bella's eyes lost all their usual depth and they were devoid of life. "As far as hell goes, I've already survived the darkest pits of my own personal hell. Anything else the universe chooses to throw my way will be child's play."

Unwillingly, I felt my curiosity grow with every word she spoke and it annoyed me. In the past twenty-four hours, the little human had managed to surprise and intrigue me as well as earn a little of my respect while also making me admit (to myself) that I'm an asshole.

I sighed and slowly moved my hand away from her throat. She released my wrist immediately but her gaze still held mine.

As pissed off as I still was about her being here and the unwanted complication her presence represented, I knew one thing was true. "I'm not going to kill you, Bella. To be honest, I haven't even considered it as an option."

I would have expected some relief or a peak of happiness in her emotions but all I felt was acceptance as she nodded her head. "Alrighty then."

As if nothing had happened, she bent to pick up the horse brush she had discarded on the ground. In the next second, she turned her back on me to walk over to the workbench. I continued to stand in the same spot while I observed her working with some items in front of her. I could easily see that her body was shaking slightly and I laughed too low for her to hear me when I heard her mutter, "Stupid adrenaline," under her breath.

She was a peculiar human.

While I studied her and she continued to concentrate on something I couldn't see in her hands, the large black horse standing beside me slowly walked up to stand closer to Bella. The horse's head stood at least a foot and a half over Bella and she had to be aware of the animal's presence behind her. However, she continued to work without pause.

The horse had other plans.

A small smile crept across my face as I watched the animal slowly bend its head and rest it on her left shoulder. When she didn't acknowledge the horse, I was surprised when it gently nudged her hair and left check.

Bella laughed a little and I felt her churning emotions calm and lighten a tad.

"Alright, Alright." She soothed the horse as she reached up with her left hand to stroke one side of the horse's head while her other hand reached into a small bag on the table. She retrieved a sugar cube and held it up to its mouth with her right hand. I then saw her rest her head's weight against the animal for a couple of moments and her emotions lighted even more. I also noticed the tension in her shoulders lessened as she continued to pet, feed, and lean on the horse.

The scene _was_ strangely calming and brought back a few of my seldom-visited human memories.

Eventually, Bella turned around to face the horse. Without prompting, the horse lowered its head further. A small, private smile graced Bella's face before she closed her eyes and leaned forward to rest her forehead against the horse's forehead while stroking it's neck softly with both hands.

I felt oddly out of place while witnessing this moment between Bella and her horse. Ever since the horse had moved to stand behind her, Bella's emotions had become less and less volatile. Now, Bella was only radiating happiness, contentment, and serenity.

Fuck, I needed a horse with that ability.

Eventually, Bella placed a light kiss where her forehead had rested, whispered a very soft 'thank you,' and took a small step back. The horse stood up to its full height and they both seemed to regard each other.

"Enjoy your run." She said with a half-smile.

The horse neighed softly as if participating in a conversation before turning and trotting off into the field.

I watched the horse for a moment before turning my attention back to Bella. She had gathered some items into her arms and started toward the barn. I followed behind her and I let a small piece of my curiosity take over while she was hanging the bridle up.

"What's the horse's name?"

Bella glanced at me quickly from the corner of her eye before answering. I think she was surprised I had asked such an innocent question.

Considering the fact that I had been a self-absorbed jerk since I arrived here, I was a little surprised too.

"Her official name is 'Spirit of the Phoenix,' but I just call her Spirit."

That reminded me of something I had heard yesterday. "Is that why Peter calls you 'Baby Phoenix'?"

"Every few days, he seems to come up with a new reason for giving me that nickname." Bella laughed lightly as she finished emptying her arms of tools. "But Peter was already calling me that before he bought Spirit for me. He named her too."

Trying to sound casual, I attempted to gain some information. "You seem very connected to her. How long have you had her?"

Bella shot me a wry grin that told me she wasn't fooled by my thinly veiled attempt to find out how long she had been with my family.

I was surprised when she answered my real question without a fight.

"I've been with Peter and Char for almost two and a half years." She explained as we stopped in the barn entrance and watched Spirit running in the distance. "Peter brought Spirit home during my first summer living with them."

My anger was coming back with a vengeance and my mind was reeling. I had assumed that the only reason Peter hadn't told me about Bella earlier was because I was out of contact, but if she had been with them for two and a half years . . .

Bella's voice jarred me out of my internal dialogue. "I know you are probably putting together the timeline so I'll make it clear for you. Please know though, while Peter and Char respect your privacy and we don't really talk about you, some things I know from simple conversations."

Well, at least they weren't telling her my life story.

"I know you left the Cullen's and went out of contact two years ago. That was in the beginning of July." I nodded quickly. "I came to live with Peter and Char mid-March of the same year."

I was certain my eyes were pitch black as I hissed. "I spoke to Peter in April."

The implication was clear. Peter had deceived me. Bella had already been with them for a month and he didn't tell me anything about their new arrangement. He may not have told an outright lie to me but he did hide the truth.

Bella nodded slowly. "I know."

"Why?" I growled. I was too angry to voice my question in full but she seemed to understand.

She sighed. "I don't really know and I don't want to speak for him. Maybe it would be best if you asked Peter."

She didn't have to worry about that. I would most definitely be having a chat with my brother.

"Even though I didn't ask them to hide anything from you, I'm sure their reasons for doing so stemmed from my state at the time you called." She continued thoughtfully while watching Spirit graze. "I could be wrong, but I think they would have told you before now if there had been the opportunity to do so. In April though, I think it was just too soon for me to handle it and they knew that."

We were both quiet for a few minutes while I considered everything she said and the implication of her words.

"Whatever happened to you," I forced my voice to soften, but I saw her form stiffen immediately. "I'm not asking you to explain it _now_, but whatever it was . . . Peter and Char saved you, didn't they?"

She nodded her head once but didn't offer any further explanation. Before I could ask her anything else, she whistled loudly. Without hesitation, Spirit slowly started trotting towards the barn while her owner turned around to open a stall door. Within moments, the horse was safely contained and we were slowly walking back to the house in silence.

After taking off our boots in the mudroom at the back of the house, Bella started walking toward the stairs. "I'm going to clean up before making myself a late lunch."

I began making my way into the living room to watch a little news on the television while I contemplated the little bits of information I had learned over the last hour.

I heard Bella pause half way up the steps so I turned to face her direction. She seemed to consider something before finally coming to a decision. "Peter and Char love you like a brother, and I've known for years that you would show up on our doorstep eventually. I repeatedly swore to myself I was prepared for that day to occur and I promised myself I would not be a hateful bitch when it happened."

I raised my eyebrow and she laughed slightly before shrugging. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I failed at that." She placed one hand on her hip while shooting me a mock glare. "But you can't say you made it easy on me. I swear someone gave you a map to all my 'bitch buttons.'"

I chuckled once at her choice of words before reluctantly nodding once in acknowledgement. I certainly hadn't tried to go easy on her.

Her expression turned serious once more. "I believe we've reached a halfhearted agreement to accept one another's presence, for Peter and Char's sake, since we're all out of acceptable options."

Reluctantly, I agreed with a single, slow nod. I wasn't happy with the situation but I didn't see another viable alternative yet.

Her features didn't change, but I felt her slight relief as she nodded back in acknowledgement. Then, she smiled tentatively, "Well then, after I clean up, you're welcome to join me in the kitchen for a little Q & A. The only caveat is that we can refuse to answer anything we are not comfortable discussing with each other yet."

For a split second, the asshole inside me tried to take over and respond with a sarcastic and resounding 'no.' Vampires are secretive by nature and I was even more so, but it took surprisingly little effort for me to reign in the jackass personality this time. As secretive as I was, I was also an extremely curious being and I wanted answers.

"I can agree with that plan, Ms. Swan."

"It's Bella, Jasper." She corrected with a small smile before turning to continue going up the steps.

I had already sped over and sat on the couch when I heard Bella's voice call down from her room upstairs.

"And Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella?" I called back loud enough for her to hear me.

"My last name is Whitlock."

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Leave me a review with your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


End file.
